


Morning Run

by magicalpaganini (heartsflush)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Original Character-centric, Other, genuinely just girard and alexis being dumb and cute in a starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsflush/pseuds/magicalpaganini
Summary: Girard never skips out on his morning exercise, even if it means dragging Alexis along with him.





	Morning Run

**Author's Note:**

> listen. listen. i was gonna write angst but then i had an anxiety attack and my body forced me to fluff
> 
> enjoy whatever the fuck this is

The sky was painted a soft, gentle blue as the sun crept over the horizon. Its rays filtered through the dusty window above the bed and right onto Girard’s closed eyes. He flinched, then rolled over onto his side.

Then his alarm went off.

Girard opened his eyes begrudgingly and grasped for his phone, eventually finding it and pulling it towards him. As he entered his passcode, a groan sounded from next to him.

“Turn it off.”

Girard laughed softly as he hit the snooze button, then lay back down. Alexis draped an arm over him, and he pushed a lock of hair behind their ear.

“Good morning to you, too,” he replied, pressing a kiss to their forehead.

They shifted beside him and opened their eyes, looking back at him tiredly. “I don’t know why you insist on getting up this early.”

“Hey, morning runs are no joke,” Girard said. “I didn’t get this hot by staying in bed, love.” 

Alexis rolled their eyes. “Who said you were hot?”

Girard kissed their nose. “You, on multiple occasions.”

“Gross.” They wrinkled their nose and placed their head in the crook of his neck. “You should stay in bed. ‘S comfy.”

Alexis’s hand moved from Girard’s chest to his waist, and they ran their thumb over it once. Girard pulled them a bit closer. “I suppose I could stay a bit longer, but--”

“It feels weird on my face when you talk, so don’t.”

Girard smiled. He felt the gentle rise and fall of their chest against his; like this, he felt at peace. Outside, a bird chirped quietly, and a car passed on the street.

“I love you,” Alexis said suddenly, the sensation of their lips on Girard’s neck catching his attention.

He blinked. “I thought you wanted quiet.”

“Yeah, from  _ you _ . I can say whatever sappy shit I want.”

Girard laughed. “If you insist.”

He sighed contentedly, giving their waist a light squeeze. He was about to drift back to sleep when his alarm went off again.

Alexis threw their head back with a groan as Girard silenced the alarm. “Do you have to?”

“If you want breakfast, yes,” Girard answered, sitting up. “You should come with me. I’m going to Starbucks.”

“Noooooo I’m allergic to exercise,” Alexis whined, tightening their grip on him.

Girard snorted. “Please? I’m buying.”

Alexis thought for a moment, then exhaled. “Fine, but if I go, I’m getting a muffin.”

“What you get is between you and your calorie count.”

They rolled their eyes. “You know I can’t do math.”

 

Alexis slumped over in the soft armchair and let out a loud groan. “I swear, Girard, sometimes I think you’re trying to kill me. I can feel muscles I didn’t even know I had.”

Girard laughed. “That’s a good thing.”

“No it’s not,” they replied, looking up at him. “Girard, I think I’m going to die.”

“You said that yesterday.” Girard took his wallet from his pocket and turned towards the counter. “Usual?”

“Make sure the muffin is chocolate chip,” Alexis answered.

With a nod, Girard got in line. From where he stood, he saw Alexis pull out their phone, presumably to scroll through social media as if it were the morning paper. He allowed himself a moment to gaze at them; how their hair stuck to their neck, how their cheeks were flushed from the exercise, and how they gazed back at him with their bright, invigorating eyes.

Then they stuck their tongue out at him, and he laughed and returned his focus to the line.

Once the drinks were made and in his hands, he walked back to Alexis and set the drink tray down on the table between them. Alexis grabbed theirs as well as the bag containing their muffin, then turned to face him. “Okay. Updates.”

“Updates since last night?” Girard asked, taking a sip of his latte. 

“Yes,” Alexis replied. “Also, I don’t understand how you can drink hot coffee after running five miles.”

Girard winked at them. “It’s my superpower.”

Alexis rolled their eyes, biting the straw of their drink. “Okay, well. Asra’s at the beach again.”

“Not a surprise.”

“Right, but he brought Nadia and Julian,” Alexis continued. “I think it’s part of Nadia’s birthday week celebrations? Not sure. Anyway. Next--”

They paused, looking in the bag with their muffin. “There’s a croissant in here,” they observed. “Is it yours?”

“Nope,” Girard answered. “I got it for you. Because I love you.”

“That’s gay,” Alexis replied. “I love it.”

They reached in and took out the croissant, holding it in their mouth as they scrolled down further on their phone. “Lucio’s throwing a fit ‘cause he wasn’t invited on the beach trip.”

“Isn’t he always throwing a fit?” Girard asked.

“Yes, he’s just throwing this one on his Snapchat story.” Alexis took another sip of their drink, then giggled. “Nadia posted on her Twitter that she’s ignored him for the whole weekend and felt amazing about it.”

“Savage.”

Alexis grinned. “I know, right? An icon.”

They sat in silence for a bit while Alexis finished eating. Afterwards, they scrolled through their feed a bit more, occasionally showing Girard pictures of Pepi that Portia sent them. When Girard’s cup was empty, he stood and stretched.

“I think it’s time we head home,” he suggested, throwing out the paper cup in a nearby trash can.

Alexis tried to get up, then winced. “Oof. Nope. I’m stuck to this chair.”

Girard laughed. “Come on, you’re stronger than that.”

“Uh-uh. We live here now. You’d better go home and pack your bags, because this is our home from now on.”

Girard rolled his eyes. “Alright, sure. But when your phone dies, I’m not plugging it in for you.”

Alexis frowned. “Fiiiiine.”

They took a deep breath and unstuck themselves from the chair, letting out a small cry of pain and rubbing their thighs. Girard took their empty cup and threw it out as they did so, then offered his hand to them. Alexis took it, then leaned their head on his shoulder.

“Are we going to walk all the way home like this?” Girard asked.

Alexis nodded, and he laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of their head. 

“Okay, but I’m not carrying you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i still dont know how to end fics djlkjglkhlgjdgk


End file.
